


IzuKuro: Hyperfocus

by Amaryllis_Flick



Series: Kuroko Drabbles [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Divorce, F/M, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis_Flick/pseuds/Amaryllis_Flick
Summary: Izuki Shun was an observant person.How could he not be, with eagle eyes?Which is why he can see Kuroko having a panic attack next to him in the back of the bus.‘What do I do?’ he thought, his mind not working with him for a second.
Relationships: Izuki Shun & Kuroko Tetsuya, Izuki Shun/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Kuroko Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916716
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	IzuKuro: Hyperfocus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arthuria_PenDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthuria_PenDragon/gifts).



> This took such a long time my goodness. It was in my head for at least 2 moths before I wrote down the first part, then I lost interest, then I remembered it. It was like an on-and-off situation. One month ago, I finished writing it, but when I tried putting it to digital, I somehow lost interest again. But then, Arthuria became my favorite author and it motivated me to finish copying my work to Google Docs, so here we are.
> 
> An IzuKuro fic which (in my biased opinion) is the best one out there.

Izuki Shun was an observant person.

How could he not be, with eagle eyes?

Growing up in the city with this ability was fun to say the least. He stopped robbers when they were about to take out their false gun, and stopped people from pickpocketing. His mom would always say that he could be a great detective, seeing the suspects fidget and twitch, and knowing which one was the culprit.

There were also bad times. When he found out his father had been cheating, he was only five years, not knowing what the man had done. Luckily, he approached his mother first about it, so he wasn’t manipulated by his father to keep quiet about it.

He was seven when really realized the implications of what had transpired. The boy couldn’t sleep that night, so he went to his mother’s room (as they had already divorced) and promptly burst to tears. His mother held him as the tears fell, rubbing his back with her hand.

When morning came, he woke up in his room with a book laying next to him. A book of puns. When Izuki Mei went to her son’s room to wake him up, she saw him sitting on the bed with the biggest smile on his face, the book in his lap already opened.

So yeah, his childhood was pretty wild. Saving people, staying with mom, and being introduced to the wonderful world of puns.

Two of those happening because of his Eagle Eye ability. While it may not have a bigger range than Hawk Eye’s it just made it easier to see his surroundings. While Takao might see every player, he was only able to see where they were, not the actions they’re making. Eagle Eye on the other hand, he was able to see what everyone in his range was doing.

And just after the Winter cup, he realized that if he concentrated on one person, he could see everything they did, which included the slightest shift, or an unnoticeable flinch. Well, unnoticeable if you don’t have his ability.

Which is why he can see Kuroko having a panic attack next to him in the back of the bus. 

‘What do I do?’ he thought, his mind not working with him for a second. He then remembered what his mom told him on how to deal with someone having a panic attack.

‘Remember Shun, no sudden movements. Keep your voice low and soft. It’s better for people to hold on to something they’re into. In any case, if one of your panicking teammates is having a panic attack, let them hold on to a basketball and let them feel it. Talk to them through the whole process.’

Izuki opened up his bag and took the basketball out. He turned to his side to look at her and he pursed his lips.

‘I hope this works.’ He desperately thought.

“Kuroko,” he murmured. “Can you hear me?”

He saw her tense up and meekly nod her head. It was so miniscule, yet he could see it clearly. “Here,” he handed her the ball, which she gripped tightly. “Fell every ridge, every bump. That’s it, there you go, Now breathe with me. In, 1 2 3 4 5, exhale 1 2 3 4 5. In, 1 2 3 4 5, exhale 1 2 3 4 5.”

Soon after, her breathing wasn’t irregular anymore, so he took that as a good sign. “Kuroko, are you okay?” He asked worriedly.

“A - ah, hai. Izuki-senpai. I’m fine.” The small tremor in her voice gave her away. Izuki looked at her hands, which were shaking uncontrollably. At least it was to him.

Now that he thought about it, her hands were moving in a somewhat rhythmic pace, like she was-

His eyes widened. “Kuroko… you know JSL?”

She blinked at him, a flicker of surprise leaking through her eyes. “You - you recognize them?”

Izuki smiled. “Of course I can. I want to be a detective in the future, and I need to speak to people who can’t talk or choose not to talk. They might be shaken up about something so their hands might be shaking while they're talking in JSL. I need to learn how to read it, for my convenience and theirs.”

She gave him a miniscule smile, and he mentally patted himself at the back for being the cause of it. 

“But really,” he started, “Are you okay now?”

She merely nodded. “Hai. It happens sometimes. I’m already used to it.”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say since Izuki narrowed his eyes. “Kuroko… have you been getting panic attacks the whole year and didn’t bother telling anyone?”

The silence said it all.

He sighed. The situation was worse than he thought. He internally slapped himself for not seeing it sooner. He was the ‘senpai’ for goodness sake.  
‘Do you,” he started out slowly. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I’m not sure, I never spoke about what had happened.”

“Well if you want to, you can speak to me anytime. I wouldn’t mind at all.”

A few minutes passed by and the two of them hadn’t said anything after Izuki’s word. It wasn’t a tense silence, albeit it had a melancholic tone to it.

That was why Izuki was so surprised when Kuroko started talking.

“My parents didn’t want me. I was unplanned. When my parents were driving back to the house after my mother gave birth to me, I wasn’t in the car. I don’t know if it was because they rather not keep me, or they really didn’t remember they now had a baby to look after. I was an anomaly, meaning I didn’t act nor look like either of them. My blue hair was just another wedge that got into our way of being a normal family. When I was growing up, they mostly didn’t care about me. Sure, they bathed me and clothed me, but that was it. After prepping me up for the day, they would make me sit in front of the screen, while they were working. When I was around four, they stopped cooking for me, so I had to learn on my own. The only thing I got to make at that age was boiled egg and ramen-in-a-cup. By five, I learned how to cook rice and boil eggs on my own.”

By this point, Izuki was gripping his bag with so much force that his knuckles were white. It seemed as if Kuroko didn’t notice, as she kept on talking.

“I knew I needed to eat to survive, so I had to cook. Luckily, I watched my mother cook and figured out how to cook and was able to figure out how to do it. My first few attempts, I forgot to take precautions and,” Kuroko shuddered. “Now, my hands can’t feel a thing.”

Izuki gasped and looked at his kohai’s hand. He reached out and said, “May I?”

With a nod as an approval, he gently grabbed her hands to inspect them more closely. So you can’t feel a single thing? At all?”

Kuroko shook her head. “After I got burned by the scalding hot water the first time, I was extremely cautious. But after that, my father would ‘accidentally’ push me in a way that got my hands burned all over again.”

“So when you said you learned how to cook when you were five all on your own…’

“It meant that I was able to successfully evade my parents. But at that point, my hands were soaked in scalding hot water enough times to feel numb.”

She stopped talking when she noticed that Izuki was shaking with his head low. It looked as if he was crying, but when he forced his head up, she couldn’t help but widen her eyes in disbelief.

Izuki Shun was seething.

His knuckles were white as he clenched his hand. He was angry for her.

The thought shook her to the core. Of course, she had seen him angry before, against the Kirisaki Daiichi and when she told them about Teiko, but this… he was livid. The fact that his emotions were not directed ‘at’ her but ‘for’ her really made her heart clench.

“Why?” she asked quietly, eyes uncharacteristically wide.

He stopped glaring at the empty seat in front of him to look at her questioningly. “What do mean ‘why’?”

“Why are you angry?”

Izuki let out a mirthless chuckle before leaning at the back of his seat. “ I’m angry because I couldn’t help you sooner. I’m angry that your parents treated you like that. I’m angry that you had trust issues when you were still so young. I’m angry that you only had one friend growing up. I’m angry that KnS hurt you mentally when you saw them as your family. I’m angry because you had no one to confide in.

“I’m angry… because you didn’t deserve any of it.”

He turned his head towards her, ignoring both their now tear-stricken faces. “Kuroko, you are one of the most amazing people I’ve ever encountered. You never gave up when people told you to, you went after the Kiseki no Sedai even when they hurt you. That takes so much willpower and strength, that not even I can reach that level.

“You are such an amazing person, so don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Kuroko let out a small chuckle, and it made the butterflies in Izuki’s stomach flutter.

“Hai, senpai!”

“Shun, call me Shun.”

He knew it was risky, because Kuroko never called anyone by their first names. But something inside him said - this time, it would be different.

“Fine… Shun.”

And it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you're wondering why Izuki didn't ask Kuroko if she ever actually felt the basketball he gave her to feel when she having the panic attack, it happens out of the scene. I was too lazy to write anymore than I did. basically she tells him no and she just focused on his voice, which made him flustered lol.
> 
> And yes, let's try and forget that the other team members were also in the same bus as the two. This fic is only about them, you hear me?!


End file.
